The widespread availability of the Internet and mobile communications has ushered in an era of convenience and productivity never before seen. At the same time, however, the ubiquitous nature of the Internet has also brought with it an undesired side effect: youngsters and others who, for one reason or another, should not be accessing certain Web content can now easily do so. For example, there is a disturbingly large amount of content that is not fit for access by children. There is other content that may not be appropriate for employees to access while at work. These are only examples—there are numerous other reasons why someone may want to control access to particular network or Internet content.
Thus, a need exists for a mechanism to control access to such content.